Resident Evil:: White Chipped Mansion
by Phantom Boogie
Summary: Emily has been searching for her father that had been presumed dead for quite some time. Now when she is given a letter that was found she is thrilled, but that bad news is he is stuck in the mansion where gruesome murders have occured and are still happe


**Resident Evil**

White Chipped Mansion

Chapter One 

July 14, 1998

What we had thought would never come has now invaded the mansion walls. The creatures from the outside have found a way in straight through the tunnels. These last three nights have been hell for us all. We have now dwindled down to odd numbers since many of the family members and civilians have fallen prey to the animals. The creatures are horrible. Their body is rotten and dead the flesh molding and tearing away as puss and blood ooze from their wounds. We try killing them but with every shot they just get back up again. They are quick on their feet even though some of their limbs are broken. That still will not stop them. Just this evening I have witnessed the young master and his lady being eaten alive their screams echoing through the hall as they were torn apart being gagged by their own blood. I couldn't stay to watch the sight of that I couldn't bare so I ran. I ran away like a dog with my tail between my legs only caring of myself as the other fought to free the people that cared for them and allowed them inside. I am now hiding in the broom closet on the upper floor of this mansion. The only thing that keeps me warm is this candlelight and the old musty molded sheets that I shroud about myself. The beasts I realized find by smell and body heat so I always drape myself in this old cloth to hide my stench. I just hope it works long enough for me to see my daughter Emily once more. She must be nearly twenty now and I have yet to see my darling girl. If I had one wish I would want to see her, but I fear that will never come.

Desperately her eyes searched the words and every syllable, Emily had missed her father and thought him dead for the past year. "I can't believe it…" she whispered her hand going to her lips as her fingers just pressed their. "This is him right? My father?" the police officer nodded and Emily just smiled her gray steel blue eyes glassy with burning tears. "I never thought I would find him… but here he is right in my hands." The thought of her father being alive overwhelmed her. For the past few months she has been using most of her money to pay for the investigation of Charles Walker and now all the money had paid off. "Since this is from my father then can you decipher where he may be?"

"That is no problem we already know where he is. The problem though about where he is, the fact is it is a very dangerous place and we already have people in their trying to take care of the problem." The man sighed, his fat stubby fingers reaching for his cloth as he pulled down his thick glasses to wipe at them. "Your father Charles is stuck in Barter's Mansion. It is infested with the creatures from the small tribe in the outskirts of New York. There isn't a high percentage that he is alive and he may already be neutralized."

"Neutralized? Do you actually mean the officers that are supposed to be helping the people are killing them instead?" The thought of that was blasphemy to her. Why would they send officers out to a place for extermination when they originally were trying to help the poor people that were trying to survive in that house. "So people are paying you to kill their family is that it? You give them promises that you will find them and bring them back, but you fail to mention you would bring them back a corpse! Is that what you mean! I am not paying for you to kill my father! I am paying you to find him and bring him back safe and alive damnit!" her fists beat against the hard oak of the table as she rose up her body rising with it. "That is piracy! You are stealing everyone's money just to kill them all!"

The man jumped his beady eyes shaking as his blood pressure rose with Emily fleeting anger. "Miss its not as you think! We are trying to save the family members it's just that if it is true they have been infected they will come and kill the people of Raccoon City and we cannot have that! That is why we kill those that are in there, so they won't endanger everyone here!"

"It is still wrong." Her voice came out a mutter as her back turned her hand crinkling the letter in a tight fist. "You police officers are the same. You are all pigs that sit and wait until things get at their worst and then you ignore the little people that beg and plead for you help. Money is the only thing you all want… not to help people." Emily grabbed onto her coat walking towards the door. "I don't need your services anymore officer I will go on my own." Before the man could plead his case she had already shut the door behind her and headed for the exit of the Police Station.

"If you think going by yourself will help you father your mistaken. My sister is in the mansion as well, and by your outburst I can guess the government doesn't give a rats ass about the people suffering in there."

"You guessed right." Emily mumbled slipping on her coat. "And I don't plan on going alone. The police are there as well… I will just go in and stay with them on the search. With them I will find my father."

The man laughed his shoulders rising and falling as he stared towards her the jade eyes almost burning into her skin. "They will not let you in. So if you go you will have to find another way and then you will be alone, unless I go with you." Her gaze flickered over to the man eyeing him up and down. She thought him quite handsome with his muscular build. He was an all around bachelor to her.

"I don't know why you would want to come with Me." She whispered her hand rubbing up and down her arm nervously. He intimidated her somehow in a way that left her puzzled.

His body towered over his shadow casting over her form as he spoke. "My sister Denise is in there and I need to find her. She was going to visit the place history and now is caught up in that mess. She is my main priority just like your father is yours right now. We need each other." His hand came on my shoulder squeezing gently. "If we go together it will be easier on us both."

The mansion was huge inside almost taking up the whole plantation. It was white the paint chipping all around. The windows had been broken into and there was a deadly silence around the area. Emily felt cold as she walked through the weeds her skin seeming to almost crawl as each gust of wind blew by. "I don't know how you talked me into this. Going through the back where the sewers are…" she whispered her teeth chattering together in small clicks.

"In the letter your father mentioned that was the way they came in. You know the police will be guarding the front and all the doors. The sewers on the other hand are remained unblocked. Here take my jacket." Before she could even reject his offer the brown leather was draped on her shoulders. "I will be fine, the cold doesn't bug you when you lived in Alaska almost all your life."

She smiled still even though in the back of her mind the senses of her father actually being dead scared here. "The… things… they came through the sewers wouldn't some be there still?" she inquired the question softly her lips barely moving her voice hardly audible.

"You may be right that is why I have these." Reaching inside the coat she wore he pulled out one handgun handing it to her while he pulled out the black one which he called the Blacktail for himself. "I know this seems bad, but in the end we will need it." Emily eyed it carefully before winding her fingers around the handle her other hand stroking the barrel. A smile crossed his tanned face in a brilliant light as he watched her. "Mrs. Walker are guns really so alien to you?"

"It's Emily and I am not Mrs. Walker I am a Miss. I haven't been married yet." She whispered her cheeks turning slightly rosy. "I have used guns before and they have fascinated me… when I was a child I loved the popping noise they made and pretending they were tiny fireworks shooting out when they sparked. Although now I know it's a hot stinging ball of steel that can kill someone instead of a magnificent mortar that excites people." She looked down putting the gun back in the coat as she slipped her arms through the sleeves. "What about you Mr. Claxon are you a married man?"

"Unfortunately, I am not, and you may call me Alex if you please." He gave the same dazzling smile jerking his head slightly to get the dark hair out of his face. " I was never one for dating anyone; I had to much on my mind. Like I said when I met you: my main priority is and was my sister. I could careless about love when I needed to make sure my sister was well. This trip of hers was her freedom and now look what happened." Emily kept watching him as he walked ahead staring at the tattoos that rippled with the muscles in his arms. "She could be dead like the others and I was never there to help her…"

"Alex I am sure she isn't dead. If she is anything like my father she will be smart and hide as well. In a place they cannot reach her at." She tried to smile in order to reassure him but it didn't work. "Alex I will help you find your sister first if that will help you any. My father is a smart man and is probably all right I am sure nothing could happen… I hope…"

The Q virus, stronger then the T virus ever was. Its symptoms are worse and its power greater. The T virus slowly killed through bite or scratch taking the system slowly one by one killing it then rebirthing it to a life back into critical state. Though with the Q virus the effects come almost immediately afterwards harvesting in the body in a quick illness, and over time as the sickness spreads tiny nano machines go throughout the body changing and altering it shape sometimes changing it into something of what Nemesis was. Louis Brattier made this bug for one soul purpose: to go down in history. It was his dream and he would take anyone down with him. Two cross lovers befell to his hand. Ashton and Stephen a young couple the woman at eighteen the man close to his thirties worked for Louis for months, and when they found out his plans they tried to rebel. The woman Ashton in hopes to save her husband jumped in front of the deciding shot dying in nobility. IN fury her husband fought and soon followed after their bodies tangled within each other as they passed.

Louis Brattier is a crazy man who puts the world in trauma in order to achieve greatness. Even now he changed the virus and bumped it up a peg, because now if you get one mark there is no cure to save you.

A low whistle of wind came echoing through the long tunnel. It was dark and leaked with mildew along with the sick smell of death and rotting flesh. This was where they have had to come through Emily was sure of it. She stayed at the entrance her body crouched hugging the jacket to her waist as she watched deep inside for any movement.

"You aren't going to see anything from here. Our only choice is to go head first into the lions den." He smiled patting Emily on the back softly. "It won't be too bad. If worst comes to worst their will only be two or three of the infected in here. You never know."

"I still not sure about this Alex…" she pushed her long blonde hair back her eyes pleading into his slightly. "Can't we wait tell morning…?"

"No."

"Fine…" Emily knew she couldn't refuse him. After these few days they have grown close and quite attached. With him there she would be okay, so sucking in a deep breath and finding her buried courage she took one step into the darkness of the tunnel leaving all light of living behind her.


End file.
